The objective of this project is to characterize the toxicity of 2Methoxyethanol, 2Butoxyethanol and 2Ethoxyethanol in Fischer 344 rats and B6C3F1 mice administered separately for 14days or 13weeks by dosed water route of exposure. Results from these studies will be used to determine target organs, noeffect levels, differences in sensitivities between sexes and species, and slopes of the dose response curves. Included in the 13week rat studies are bone marrow cytogenetic testing and a "stop exposure" study to test for (male) rat reproductive toxicity. In addition, the effects of individual administration of these chemicals on the transplantation of syngeneic leukemia cells will be investigated.